


the way home

by yummyda



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummyda/pseuds/yummyda





	the way home

"Are you-"

"I-"

They begin at the same, and Daiki grins while Taiga scowls. Neither one willing to give in, just another challenge, another way to see who can be first. Tetsuya says nothing, silent and still between them. He reaches up, placing a hand on both of their chests, and they aren't startled by him, or by his silent interjection into their constant bickering. 

"Me first." Daiki says, still grinning at Taiga. 

"I'll save the best for last." Taiga answers, and Daiki laughs at him. 

"Sure," he says, "you tell yourself that." 

Taiga looks, for a moment, like he might continue the argument, but Daiki barrels forward. 

"This is going to be a mess," he says, a playful smile on his face that makes Tetsuya's heart leap, "but we're going to do it. We're going to make it."

"Of course." Taiga answers him, loud and brash, too much aggression for the promise they're making. 

Tetsuya wouldn't want it any other way. 

\---

Taiga has put all of his life in boxes before. He’s done it enough times to know that the promise of fresh beginnings isn’t always enough to make the bitter pang of leaving okay. He stands and stares at all of his past neatly packed and labelled, he thinks it’ll be fine this time. 

“Ready?” Daiki calls, shaking the keys for the moving truck in his face.

“Yes,” Taiga snaps, reaching up and trying to snatch them from his grasp. Daiki was prepared for that, if the smile on his face and how quickly his retreats are anything to go by. “Grab a box, be useful.”

Daiki laughs, dropping the keys in his pocket, and grabs the heaviest box he can find. 

“I moved the other stuff faster than you, bet you I can move your shit even faster.” 

“You’re on.” Taiga says sharply, heaving a box onto another box and lifting them both. “Don’t be disappointed when you lose.”   
Taiga’s apartment is on the ground floor, next to the entrance, so it’s a quick dash out to the truck where Tetsuya waits, shaking his head. 

“I’m gonna beat him.” Taiga tells him, dropping both boxes onto the sidewalk next to the truck. 

“Not a chance in hell.” Daiki shouts, already rushing back inside. 

Tetsuya smiles at their backs as they run in, pushing the boxes they leave into the truck. It’s half way full already, Daiki and Tetsuya’s boxes already organized in the back, but the biggest space is taken by a new bed, big enough for the three of them. Taiga has all the kitchen things, and they’re taking his couch, and Tetsuya has his fingers crossed that they’ll manage all of it in one trip. He crosses the fingers on his other hand, hoping that if they do manage it, Daiki and Taiga won’t be too tired to help him carry things up the stairs.

\---

It’s a tight fit, and Tetsuya is worried that they might be filling the truck more than they should.

“It’s fine,” Daiki says, jumping up to grab the rope attached the handle on the door. He slides it closed with more force than necessary, and Taiga shouts something they can’t understand from the cab of the truck. 

“Are we really letting him drive?” Daiki drawls, leaning against the closed door. Tetsuya tilts his head in question. “I’m a better driver.”

“You are not.” Tetsuya says. 

“Anyone’s a better driver than grandma up there.” Daiki says, looking at Tetsuya with surprise.

“I would like to get to our new home in one piece.” 

“I’d like to get there in general,” Taiga yells, his body nearly out of the window, “hurry up and get in.”

\---

Daiki looks good in the fading summer sun, sweat just starting to drip down the back of his neck as he carries one of the last boxes up the stairs. The competitiveness in Taiga almost drives him to surge up the stairs past him, but he appreciates this too, the way Daiki's shoulders look as he shifts his grip on the box in his arm, the ability to stare at his ass as he follows a few stairs behind him. 

"Enjoying yourself?" Tetsuya asks, only a step behind Taiga with the last box in his hands. 

"Nope." Taiga tells him, even if the smile on his face gives the truth away. 

"Hey," Daiki yells from the top of the stairs, "hurry up!" 

Tetsuya laughs, soft, and rushes up to meet him.

"Don't boss me around." Taiga yells back, but he can't stop himself from finally surging forward, can't stop the excitement from building in his chest as they step over the threshold of their apartment. Their apartment. 

They all stand in the middle of the living room, staring at the boxes and the furniture, haphazardly placed with no real organization. It was more important to get in inside before they had to return the truck they rented than it was to organize as they went. 

"Home." Tetsuya says quietly, with such sureness and hopefulness. 

Daiki reaches over, grabs Taiga's hand, and together they pull Tetsuya in, holding each other.

"Rock, paper, scissors for who has to take the truck back, and who has to stay here and set up the bed?" Daiki says. 

"You're on." Taiga grumbles, but neither of them pull away. 

"Taiga, you take the truck back." Tetsuya says, voice muffled between the two of them. "We don't have anything for dinner, and Daiki will not get the right things."

Taiga laughs, and it almost overshadows Daiki's protesting noise. Tetsuya smiles, stepping back slightly to look up at them. Daiki tries his best to scowl down at him, but he doesn't quite manage. He's too happy, too thankful that this moment is even happening, for any real annoyance to bubble up in him. 

"I'm a better driver anyway." Taiga says, smug, and he grabs the keys from Daiki's back pocket, taking his time. 

Daiki narrows his eyes, still trying for annoyance and coming up short, and he leans over to kiss Taiga on the forehead, actions betraying him just as much as his face. 

"Hurry back," Daiki says. 

"Yeah." Taiga smiles at him, returning the kiss and leaning down to give Tetsuya one as well. "Yeah." 

\---

“Daiki,” Tetsuya sighs, “the directions-”

“Don’t need ‘em.” Daiki says around the screw in his mouth. Tetsuya would like to argue that yes, yes in fact Daiki does need them, because he’s got the piece he’s trying to screw in held upside down, and it’s going to disrupt the integrity of the bed, but Daiki seems to notice, and a triumphant noise passes his lips as he flips it over and it slides in the way it should be. 

“They might help.” Tetsuya says mildly. For every triumph, there’s at least five minutes of Daiki shaking things and swearing. It’s almost cute, but Tetsuya is tired, and Taiga will be home soon. 

“Tell you what,” Daiki says, turning away from the parts in his hand to look at Tetsuya, “if I finish this in the next five minutes, with no directions, will you shut up about the directions?”

“Okay.” Tetsuya doesn’t smile when he says it, Daiki knows him well enough to see the amusement in his eyes, no matter how good he is at hiding it. 

“And blow me.” Daiki adds, for good measure.

Tetsuya does laugh at that, but he nods, and Daiki turns back to their bed frame.

\---

“I’m home.” Taiga yells, closing the door behind him more gently than he normally would. The newness of their apartment makes it seem like he shouldn’t be slamming doors yet. The living room is the same mess it was when he left, and Taiga sighs. He knows Daiki is useless when it comes to getting things done, but he thought at least Tetsuya would insist on some unpacking. 

He walks into the kitchen and sets the two bags of groceries he picked up on the way home on the counter. He’d like to get straight to cooking, except he has no idea where the kitchen boxes are, and the room full of boxes seems too daunting to take on on his own. The promise of dinner should get the other two up and back to unpacking. 

The hallway to the bedroom and the bathroom is mostly dark, only the light from the bedroom shines, and it’s not bright enough to guide Taiga well. He’s focused on not tripping, walking slowly and picking his way around boxes. Not unpacking is both hazardous and keeping him from having dinner. He reaches the doorway without incident, and almost laughs when he peers in. 

The bed is put together, sheets and blankets are on it, and pressed against the wall next to it is Daiki, head thrown back and fingers threaded through Tetsuya’s hair. 

\---

Daiki gasps, his fingers tightening their hold on Tetsuya's hair. He looks beautiful likes this, big eyes closed and mouth stretched as he swallows around Daiki's cock, fighting with his gag reflex. Taiga watches from the doorway, leaning against the frame casually. 

"C'mere." Daiki says, choking on his words as Tetsuya bobs up and down. Taiga shakes his head, jerking his thumb towards the kitchen, but he makes no move to leave. 

Daiki glares, frustrated, and Taiga chuckles, still not leaving. It's hard to stay focused on him, Daiki's eyelids keep threatening to shut, and Tetsuya never stops moving, his focus uninterrupted by Taiga's gaze. 

Tetsuya's hands clench around Daiki's hips, pulling himself closer, and Daiki lets his eyes close, tilts his head back, falls into every sensation Tetsuya gives him. His hips start moving of their own accord, and Tetsuya's not strong enough to stop them, so he pulls his mouth back, staying stationary as Daiki's hips start to buck into his mouth. 

Daiki groans, feels his skin flush anew, he's so close, so close. Tetsuya trails one of his hands away from his hips, the other gripping tighter to keep his balance. He curls his fingers, nails scratching lightly down Daiki's thigh, and Daiki's hips move faster in answer. He moves his hand back, still scratching, slowly, and wraps his fingers around Daiki's dick as he pulls away, pumping him faster than Daiki's hips were moving.

Tetsuya looks up, and Daiki stares down at him. He's so, so beautiful. His eyes are bright with unshed tears, and his lips are shiny, color standing out. It's enough. Daiki's knees buckle, and Tetsuya moves quickly, putting the head of Daiki's cock back in his mouth while his hand continues to stroke the rest of him. 

Daiki slides down to the bedroom floor, legs spread, and pulls Tetsuya closer to him with hands around his waist. His hands roam down, thumbs pressing into the line of Tetsuya's pelvis. 

"So beautiful." He says, leaning in to press kisses to Tetsuya's collar bones. Tetsuya's hips twitch in his grasp, and Daiki smiles against his skin. 

"Daiki," Tetsuya whispers, "I love you." 

Daiki pulls his head away from Tetsuya, looking up at him, and his smile grows, too wide. 

"I love you too.”

\---

Taiga had been tempted to stay in the bedroom and watch them, but watching always leads to touching, and they haven’t eaten in far too long. Still, he can hear Daiki’s groans quiet down, and Tetsuya’s small gasps start up, and he would really like to be with them. 

Dinner won’t take long, he went for quick and convenient, rather than a nice meal. They’re all too tired to wait that long, he’s sure. The noodles are already boiling, and he’s cracked a couple eggs in, late enough that they’ll still be soft how Tetsuya likes. 

“What’re you making?” Daiki asks, and Taiga jumps, looking around startled. 

“When did you get in here?” Taiga demands, holding the fork he’d been using to stir to his chest. Daiki snorts, and it’s then that that Taiga notices Tetsuya is standing behind him, arms around his waist and head peaking around his side. 

“Ramen.” Taiga answers, deciding it’s not worth it to wait for the other two to tease him.

“Good,” Daiki says, “then it’ll be done soon. I’m starving.” 

Tetsuya nods emphatically, before frowning. 

“We don’t have a table.” Tetsuya remarks.

“We’ll just eat at the counter.” Daiki says, shrugging one of his shoulders. 

Tetsuya slumps against Daiki, and he’s small enough that Daiki doesn’t even move with the full force of his weight. 

“He’s too tired.” Taiga says, smiling. 

“No problem.” Daiki’s grin is a step too close to vicious for Taiga to feel entirely comfortable, and he’s about to warn Tetsuya when Daiki turns around and lifts him into his arms. Tetsuya frowns, but makes no real effort to get Daiki to put him down. “He can sit. We’ll stand.”

Before Taiga has an opportunity to ask where exactly Tetsuya will sit, Daiki deposits him on the kitchen counter. He looks incredibly pleased with himself, and Taiga doesn’t really have the heart to tell him that sitting on the counter will probably make eating harder. 

“Thanks, but I’m okay.” Tetsuya says, and he lets himself slide off the counter and back to the floor, graceful despite looking utterly exhausted. 

Taiga turns back to the stove, turning the burner off and pulling the pot over to an unused one so it cools faster. 

“We’ll eat quick and then sleep.” Taiga says, rummaging through an open box to find silverware. 

“Sleep.” Tetsuya agrees, Daiki echoing him. Taiga couldn’t agree more.


End file.
